Robin's Mind
by Bumbleboy92
Summary: First fic so please go easy. Robin is the smartest, most agile, and really happy. But what about what happens in his mind, specifically when he first became Robin and when Batman was being protective without him knowing? No longer a one-shot.
1. New Robin

**Note: Just remembered the disclaimer.**

**This person doesn't own anything, but he wishes he does.**

* * *

That sudden feeling you get when running around in tights and just sitting there on your ass gives you a pain in the ass. Well we still have good material. Maybe Artemis has these problems or Wally, maybe even Kal WAIT he swims so he probably has no problem at all.

Going around in a Robin out fit is a.o.k than I realized that i'm really in a real Robin outfit. Yeah i'm THE Boy Wonder now, partner to Batman and ward of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne.

Maybe I shouldn't be telling you these things because you could know the Riddler or Joker or Two Face or Killer Croc or Hush or some other Gotham villain or worse you could tell Batman. Now with that out of order I would like to say one thing. **I SHOULD NOT BE THE ONE DOING RECON!** I mean come on Batman couldn't let me do anything except sit there like an idiot and watch Batman beat the sh... Alfred might know.

One day Bruce will let me go and _talk_ to those scum of Gotham. Than they might get some brains and stop. Aw... What am I talking about. Batman couldn't do that so what chance do I have? Wait I am technically the closest level of experience and training of Batman meaning that I could do some of the things he can't.

So whelmed.

* * *

**Note: First fic, how do you think it went? Good, bad, sucks, or it's okay. Reviews are welcome 24/7 (flames are welcome too if they aren't pointless and give sime positive meaning). This was originally published between 11/28-11/30/2012 with 291 words.**


	2. Dick being a dick

**Note: Check out the story Fledgling by Heimeldat. It's really fun and interesting.**

* * *

| Gotham City  
| December 1, 1:37 EDT

"Come on Rob you could at least let my win this one time!"

"I'm sorry but cam't let my streak go down now. Want another re-match?"

"Yeah, you know that this is..." I watch with a smug smile on my face while Wally starts counting on his fingers than gets confused and starts over again and again.

"Dude!" His harsh tone snapped me out of my train of though."What?" I responded with a little too much venom in my voice that he slightly fringes. Now I know what I'm going to be doing for the next half hour. Making Wally five sandwiches to make up for the harshness.

"If only Alfred was here" I ask myself. He went to England to visit his cousins and Bruce is in another meeting. So Wally came over to see if I needed help beating my own score. Oh Wally will you ever learn?

I come into the kitchen to see nothing there as usual but when I came across the fridge there was nothing there.

"Wally, if you want your sandwiches than why did you finish all of the food?"

"Dude have you not met me? I have a very high metabolism and like making you do things for me."

Now that the issue of food had started, a thought came to me that there was a sink here and balloons from my "birthday party" I immediately kept quite, Wally seemed to notice this.

I could see him inch a little farther away. Suddenly he ran towards the grand entrance of Wayne Manor to make a beeline to the exit but was cut short of just a couple water balloons (in Dick's sense) splashing him from top to right to left and somehow bottom.

Of course, Batman would booby trap his house all Dick would have to do is replace them with non-lethal weapons. Smart kid, especially since he is just eight and a half and preparing to be Robin sidekick to Batman.

Somehow Dick heard Wally's thought and told him that Robin is not Batman's sidekick but more of his partner, ya an eight year old partnering up with one of Gotham's scariest heroes. Scratch that, one of the worlds scariest heroes. Once a Justice Leaguer asked another Leaguer if Batman was a superhero and not a villain sent to infiltrate the Justice League and destroy them. Of course no one believed him considering that said Leaguer was Barry Allen aka Flash.

With that said moments later Flash had come inside the house and was met by the scene. One Dick Grayson laughing his ass off on the floor, one Wallace West soaking wet looking ready to go crazy on Dick, but with the substance all over him Dick had no fear for he was going to be Robin partner of Batman soon, so he couldn't have any fears. Well thats what he was telling himself, and the other fact being that Wally isn't wearing shoes and his feet are soaking wet so he can't run.

Than Dick remembered what had happened to the water balloons after a certain speedster had whipped them clean, he told himself that he would get revenge and just put a bunch of peanut butter inside the balloons instead. When Dick caught a small breath between laughs, he remembered that Wally was allergic to peanut butter.

"Oh shit"

* * *

**Note: Well I hope that this was long because notes doesn't tell me how many words are in my "note." Sorry to people that like Flash and Kid Flash but I just am having too much fun messing with them. Anyways what did you guys think? I know I totally made up the fact that Wally is allergic to peanut butter (or is he) I found that I have a habit of going off topic when writing like when I wrote how Flash said that Batman was a spy for the baddies, I was ready to write a full fledged story on that. I think that i might write a story of Batman being a spy. Otherwise R&R. This was originally published between 11/28-11/30/2012 with 715 words.**


	3. Scream

**A/N: This is a really short chapter but I wanted to get it out with everything else.**

**'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Normal is apparently non-existent in Robin's world. His teammates looking at him periodically, and the funny part is that they think that he doesn't notice. Robin, currently flipping around on the closest things he could find that would represent a trapeze... The support beams.

"Hey Rob can you help me with something for a minute?"

"Yea, just give me a minute." With a sudden twist and pull Robin fell down from the support beams.

"What'd you need?" Robin was eager to get back up into the support beams or Robin's personal jungle gym as Connor liked to call it.

Once Wally had moved Robin out of Connor's earshot he told him of how he could have jeopardized his secret id.

"Aww. So you do care."

"Shut up."

Robin understanding now went back into the training room and disappeared.

"Why did you scare him off baywatch?"

"I real- A shriek was heard around the mountain, and after a few seconds all was calm. After everyone realized that it was Wally who had screamed.

A birderang was in the wall next to Wally's hand with a note attached reading, 'You Scream Like A Little Girl.'

**'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

**I spent half an hour looking for another word for support beams tgen just gave up.**


End file.
